Against the Rules
by FlamboyantLollipop
Summary: When the BLU team moved their intelligence, RED team thought it was over. However, BLU spy is now their prisoner and RED Scout has to take care of him. It becomes obvious that a friendship is forming between them, maybe even a romance. Then RED Medic is taken hostage for an exchange. Spy for Medic. Neither team is willing to go through with it. Rated M for torture and violence
1. Against the Rules (Tester)

**So I'm just testing the waters and posting this story's first chapter. I'll see how well it goes. It won't contain any smut; only hints. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Here we go! Please note, I will let you know which team is talking. Don't worry.**

The RED base

The RED team was baffled. The Scout said he ran to the intelligence room a number of times in the Well, but they couldn't find it. No one had picked it up; it had simply vanished. The BLU team must've moved it. To move a briefcase from its position was against the rules, here at the Well.

Scout was pretty annoyed. He didn't know what to think when the briefcase wasn't there. He didn't hear the Announcer scream that someone had taken it. What was more annoying, the BLU team had extra time to steal their intelligence. He was spinning his baseball on his finger when Spy walked in.

"How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Spy pulled up a stool and sat with the boy. "I know how you love getting the intelligence before anybody else. You also hate losing."

Scout rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, okay?" He got up and was about to leave when the door to the meeting room opened. Scout head shot towards the door.

Heavy came in, carrying a BLU behind him. "I caught puny BLU sneaking around base. Knocked him out and brought him here."

The RED team gathered around and looked to see who it was.

The BLU spy was thrown to the ground. His wrists were tied with rough rope in front of him, as were his ankles. He was helpless.

Heavy laughed as he proudly held up the spy's weapons and cloak. "Heavy is credit to team!"

Engineer smiled. "Well I'll be." He started to leave the room. "I'll go prepare a room for him. Bring him along."

Heavy dragged the enemy spy by the ankle and followed the Texan.

Scout watched the pair leave.

"Come with us, Scout," Engineer yelled over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"You're gonna take care of this little Frenchie."

**I'm sorry. This is a like a trailer. I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me if it's worth continuing. I know it's not enough to go off of right now. Thanks! This is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. Until next time!**


	2. The BLU Prisoner

**I just realized that a story with 300 or more words won't be very interesting. Here's the official first chapter of Against the Rules. Here we go!**

The RED base

The RED team was baffled. The Scout said he ran to the intelligence room a number of times in the Well, but they couldn't find it. No one had picked it up; it had simply vanished. The BLU team must've moved it. To move a briefcase from its position was against the rules, here at the Well.

Scout was pretty annoyed. He didn't know what to think when the briefcase wasn't there. He didn't hear the Announcer scream that someone had taken it. What was more annoying, the BLU team had extra time to steal their intelligence. He was spinning his baseball on his finger when Spy walked in.

"How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Spy pulled up a stool and sat with the boy. "I know how you love getting the intelligence before anybody else. You also hate losing."

Scout rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, okay?" He got up and was about to leave when the door to the meeting room opened. Scout head shot towards the door.

Heavy came in, carrying a BLU behind him. "I caught puny BLU sneaking around base. Knocked him out and brought him here."

The RED team gathered around and looked to see who it was.

The BLU spy was thrown to the ground. His wrists were tied with rough rope in front of him, as were his ankles. He was helpless.

Heavy laughed as he proudly held up the spy's weapons and cloak. "Heavy is credit to team!"

Engineer smiled. "Well I'll be." He started to leave the room. "I'll go prepare a room for him. Bring him along."

Heavy dragged the enemy spy by the ankle and followed the Texan.

Scout watched the pair leave.

"Come with us, Scout," Engineer yelled over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"You're gonna take care of this little Frenchie."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

BLU Spy woke up with a massive headache. He reached up to grip his head but was stopped by some sort of resistance. He heard thin chains rattling and immediately knew he was handcuffed. The Frenchman remained calm. He had been tortured before and he knew what to expect. The locks unlocked and the door opened. BLU Spy held his head high when the RED team started filing in, casting dirty glares at the enemy.

Engineer approached the bound man slowly. "Now listen here, boy." He propped his wrench on his shoulder. "Ya'll know that moving that intelligence is against the rules?"

"Are you going to be the spokesperson for this team?"

"Answer the question."

BLU Spy smirked. "I do know that it is against the rules, but wars aren't always won by abiding by said rules."

Engineer ignored that last comment. "Medic will be here to heal you should we rough you up too much. Scout will take care of you, bring you food and take care of minor injuries."

BLU Spy listened patiently. "Who will you be to me?"

Engineer smiled. "I am going to be your interrogator."

"That's intimidating. A clue: No. I have been through far worse than anything you can dream up." BLU Spy spat at the Texan.

Engineer casually wiped the spittle off. "That there was a mistake." Without hesitation, he whacked the spy with his wrench.

BLU Spy didn't cry out at all. He merely brought his attention back to his torturer. "Oh please." He looked at the other members who were watching. "This is getting awkward."

RED Spy waved towards the door. "Come along. I'll cook us dinner."

The team, save for Medic and Scout filed out, cheering. It had been originally Pyro's turn to cook and the entire team was prepared with an arsenal of fire extinguishers.

Engineer started carting in a cart with a cloth covering its contents. He made sure that the wheels squeak and the items rattle to build up suspense.

BLU Spy calmly watched. "No rest for me? We're just going to dive right in?"

Engineer shook his head. "I'm leavin' this out for you to see." He uncovered tools, everything from knives to pliers. "Maybe you'll think about your fate overnight." He waltzed out, followed by Medic.

Scout watched them leave and then walked to the cabinet to the right of the door and got out medical supplies. He was aware BLU Spy was watching him. "Just rudimentary first aid. I'm no medic." He crossed the room and gripped the prisoner by the chin and turned his head to the left to see the cut Engineer had left. "Got a nasty cut there but nothin' I can't handle." The runner nervously looked at the tools that were going to be used on BLU Spy.

"Why so nervous, boy?"

Scout looked back at BLU Spy. "I have to be in here while Engineer is questioning you. Now I know Medic was a freakin' doctor and I don't know how Engi can interrogate, but I've always been a bit queasy when it came to pain."

BLU Spy frowned in confusion. "The war should've hardened you by now."

"I suppose it has," Scout almost whispered as he dabbed some alcohol on the cut. "Anyway, have a…comfortable night. Be prepared. Tomorrow will be painful."

RED Spy leaned on his chair, puffing his cigarette and blowing the smoke, watching the wisps of grey make their way to the ceiling. "I know what he's been through. He will not be easy to crack."

Engineer let out a little laugh. "The harder the crack, the more fun it'll be."

RED Spy finally looked up at his colleague. "May I ask a question?"

Engineer nodded.

"Of all people, why are you questioning him?"

"It should be obvious. The number of times that dang spy sapped my sentries and dispensers and teleports…why wouldn't it be me?" The engineer rolled a bolt around the gambling table they were at. "Anyway, I have to ask what you think he can handle."

RED Spy smiled. "We spies must go through a lot. I personally have been burned, electrocuted, whipped, and beaten and…" He faltered, "Used." He smoked again. "You need to be either creative or just brutal."

Engi nodded. "Well then," he sighed, getting up. "I'd best get some rest then." He left, leaving RED Spy alone at the gambling table.


	3. The First Night

The engineer, the next morning, ate breakfast with an air of calm and conviction. He knew that he was going to hurt a man today, a man who may be a nice gentleman outside this war. He wondered how much the Frenchman could take before the torture would form a more permanent consequence. The Texan turned to see Scout slowly sit down next to him. "Nervous, boy?"

"How'd you know?"

Engineer shrugged. "Body language, I guess." He spooned around the oatmeal, not in the mood to eat. "I wouldn't recommend eating before…you know. Before we go in to talk to the snake."

Scout looked confused. "Why?"

"In case you're stomach doesn't agree with you, you don't want anything in your stomach for it to throw up."

There was a moment of silence before Scout pushed the bowl away. "Have you heard about the battle today?"

"What about it?"

"I heard it was going to be shorter today because of the imbalance in teams."

Engineer laughed. "I could sure use a break from fighting." He looked toward the clock. It was almost time for the match to start. "Well. Let's get going. It's going to be a long day."

During the round, Scout couldn't take his mind off of BLU Spy. He wondered whether doing nothing while he watched another human be torture was morally wrong. Sure he was going to take care of the prisoner, but he didn't want to see Engineer go to creative lengths to get the information.

"SCOUT!"

Soldier's scream snapped Scout out of his little thoughts.  
>"Stop being idle and help! Did I make myself clear, cream puff?"<p>

Scout started running faster, calling over his shoulder, "crystal!" The boy, with his baby face blaster, raced across the field, shooting people left and right, not at once stopping for a breath. He was born to run, as his mother always pointed out. If it weren't for his bad sportsmanship, Scout believed he would make a great baseball player. Taking out the pretty boy pocket pistol, he started firing it like crazy at BLU Scout.

BLU Scout himself was running in circles, firing his pistol.

When they realized that the strategy wasn't working, they dropped their weapons and brandished their melee weapons. Wood crashed into wood as the Scouts did their little dance of combat, blocking, attacking and dodging.

RED Scout parried a blow and was about to smack the opponent straight in the chest, his sandman disappeared.

"You failed!" The Administrator's voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

BLU Scout took his Boston basher and brought it down on RED Scout's head.

RED Scout woke up in the respawn room. The voice of the Administrator saying that the team failed made the runner even more upset and frustrated. He would get no rest tonight, as well. This was the first night Engineer, Medic and himself would actually question BLU Spy.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

BLU Spy looked up as the door opened. He smiled gently as the three RED team members came in, eyes mad and cold. "Good evening, gentlemen," he said, a jeering tone in his voice. "What was it like losing?"

Engineer grabbed the jag and smacked BLU Spy with it. He was satisfied when he heard the nose break and the BLU Spy try really hard to contain his pain. "We don't need any unnecessary comments out of you, mister." Pulling up a stool, the Texan stared into the Frenchman's eyes. "Now. I want to know where you hid the dang intelligence."

"Why should I do that?"

Engineer shrugged. "It'll even the playing field."

BLU Spy smiled. "Did you forget what I said? Wars aren't won with playing by the rules. No one wins with honor and fairness. They win by espionage, assassinations and cheating."

Engineer calmly got up and went to BLU Spy's disguising kit. He drew a cigarette and lit it. "Nice cigs, by the way." Drawing in a breath, he exhaled it right in BLU Spy's face.

BLU Spy didn't even flinch. He was used to the smell.

Engineer smiled and slowly pulled off BLU Spy's left glove. "I hope you're as used to cigarette smoke as you are burns."

BLU Spy's hands, being tied to the arms of the chair, couldn't be saved. As the cigarette's lit end touched the skin, he groaned and grit his teeth. The Frenchie's breath increased and became more irregular. After the pain subsided, he started laughing. "And you thought I would squeal like a weak little girl." He spat at Engineer.

Engineer shook his head. "No sexist comments, boy. Girls ain't weak." He lit another cigarette and burned another section of the hand. "To rebut your comment, I knew that it wouldn't make you talk immediately. This is just to get you all warmed up." He inspected the burns, twisting the skin to elicit more pain. Engineer watched as BLU Spy calmed his breath down.

The prisoner kept his gaze to his lap, not wanting to show his torturer the tears forming in his eyes. _It's just natural,_ he tried to reason. _This just happens when the body experiences pain._

Engineer pushed the man's head up to make eye contact. "Go ahead," he said quietly. "Tell us where it is." When he received no answer, he didn't hesitate to backhand BLU Spy. After the little gasp exited the spy's mouth, the Engineer started laughing. "I have to say, boy. You offer a lot of entertainment."

"Do not call me boy."

"Who's making the demands here?"

BLU Spy spat out a bit of blood. "This is really starting to make me bored."

Scout watched as the engineer went for the jag to beat his prisoner. He felt a sick kind of amusement watching the pain and BLU Spy's expression but it scared him. He didn't want to turn out to be a monster. He turned to see Medic neatening up the supply cabinet, rearranging the bottles and medikits. Apparently, he wasn't one to watch the interrogation. "Hey, Engi."

Engineer turned to the young lad. "Yeah?"

"It's getting late and we need to fight tomorrow. Why don't ya call it an evening and leave him for now."

The Texan thought for a minute. "Well now. That seems like a fine idea. We'll get you in a different position tomorrow." He exited the room. "Wait. Scout. You don't need to fix the man up. He's fine for now."

Scout nodded. "All right then." He looked over at the doctor. "Come along, Medic."

The medic nodded, took one look at BLU Spy and shook his head sadly. Before he left, he shut the lights off, plunging the secret agent into blackness again.

BLU Spy, now without having anyone to see him, wept a few tears silently.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review or like. Thanks. This is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. Until next time!**


End file.
